Charger
Charger 'is the nonbinary co host of ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. ''He takes the role of assistant in the challenges Virtual Reality Headset proposes for the contestants. Appearance Charger takes the form of a dark green charger that's used to plug into various mobile devices. He sometimes has a charger wire attached to him, but he is usually seen without one. Personality Compared to his work partner VR Headset, Charger is a lot nicer of a person and is much more friendly to most of the contestants around him, rarely showing aggression to any of them. He can be somewhat corny and immature at times, making strange jokes and acting "hip" and "funny" in an attempt to sound cool and relatable, which usually backfires. Charger is also displayed to have a more soft and sensitive side, as he tends to get caught in the trap of caring a little bit too much about what other people happen to think of him. That being said, despite VR treating him kind of badly, Charger takes it on the chin and seldom gets upset at the headset's acts of cruelty. Charger is shown to be odd, yet well meaning and noble, never seen resorting to violence to solve his problems. Instead, Charger tries using kindness and logic in order to get things done. As a result, his social standing among the contestants is considerably higher than VR Headset. Charger tries to make friends with various characters he meets, which leads to varying levels of success and failure. Charger also shows more planning and organization skills than VR, and has an easier time dealing with bad circumstances than the former. This serves to showcase Charger as a rather adaptable and somewhat intelligent individual when the time calls for it. Charger is also more emotionally stable and more capable of talking about his feelings. Overall, Charger is best described as a corny and lovable oaf who's sensitive and charming. Abilities Being a demigod, Charger has some powerful abilities that he can use in his day to day life. That being said, he doesn't often use these powers for evil, showing the device to be pretty calm and restrained from doing evil acts. *'Rapid Construction: 'Charger has the ability to build things extremely fast, with little resources needed. This shows him to be a very powerful engineer. *'Great Understanding Of Technology: Charger possesses a wide understanding of tech and science, being a device themself. He uses this to build devices easily and affectively, which is aided by his former skill of constructing items and buildings rapidly. *'Regeneration: '''If harmed or "killed", Charger can hop right up in mere seconds, almost as if nothing happened to him. This quality is great at showing him to be a hardy and difficult to defeat individual. *'Channeling Power And Electricity:''' Charger's core generates electricity when he is angered or otherwise stressed, and if he uses his cord, Charger can manipulate it like a staff and use it to blast beams of electricity that can harm objects or power other things. He rarely does this in the series, due to being a pacifist in his own words. He can even extend lightning from his hands without the use of his cable. Coverage TBA. Trivia *Charger is smaller than a fair bit of the characters: even VR towers over them. This aspect of him is somewhat acknowledged for comedic purposes. *VR Headset shows annoyance at Charger on quite a few occasions, but sometimes seems to like their presence. Charger is mostly fond of VR and seems to be close to them, yielding different reactions from VR depending on his mood at the time. *Charger's voice is regarded as slightly feminine. *Charger is noted to be one of the LGBT characters of the series, being nonbinary and using either he/him or they/them pronouns. He is also bi. These traits are similar to VR. This seems to indicate that the two may have a bit more in common than previously thought. *Charger is one of the few characters in the series that curses. He rarely does this, however, claiming that "naughty words make one a naughty kid". *Charger is revealed to come from the Derzanos, along with VR Headset. He also knows Derzani fluently, but seldom speaks it. *Charger's favorite season is spring. *Charger is one of the few characters that seems to like Viewer's personality, and the two are on good terms. *Charger mentions having the ability to fight anyone he wanted to, indicating that he has at least some magical powers like VR. Charger, however, remarks that he is a pacifist, believing that fighting doesn't solve issues. *Yearbook is the one who gave Charger the job of co hosting for VR. This implies that the two have a positive relationship.